luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
The Lamb
"Trololololololo.... probably!" '~ The Lamb's outro'' '''The Lamb Devil is a recurring character in LuigiFan00001's shows, and a mysterious entity whom lives as the ruler of the Sheol with his fellow devil friends. While he made his debut in the Valentine's Day special "My Lethal Deadly Valentine", eventually he makes his major debut in Plants vs. Zombies Plush as Spellslamzer's acquaintance. The Lamb can also be seen assisting the zombies in helping them defeating the plants to eventually get the brains. While his attempts fail at times, he tries his hardest to either help the zombies, or just trick them for fun. The Lamb will often make cameos here and there in other shows, such as making a challenge for Mew and Mewtwo in Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 18, where they lost to him in a game of Skystone cards. Appearance It's hard to say of what the Lamb actually is.Though he appears as a gray skeleton-like demon with black sockets, ram horns, and a black inverted cross on his forehead. Personality The Lamb has been stated as one of the most 'evil '''characters in the entire show. He torments, tortures and harms others simply for fun. Of course, ruling the Sheol is no easy task, and being the anti of everything also means he has a duty to fill. He is also seen as lazy and quite a gambler at times, making many deals (and usually coming out on top.) Episode Appearances *My Lethal Deadly Valentine (debut) *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 18: On the List *Plants vs. Zombies Plush Prelude Short: Gnome You Won't *Plants vs. Zombies Plush: The Wealthy One *Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Bungee Zombies in the Sky *Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Pirates on the Wind *Plants vs. Zombies Plush: The Boss Hunt Part 2 *The Legend of Monstro: Cuphead Clash! *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 31: Calara's House of Chaos *AdolScience: A Valentine's Day Special Quotes ''"I look cool, probably." "I'm going to leave now. I was never here!" "I can carry you in the air, because I can fly! Whee!" "Put one foot in front of the other- Everybody sing along! And soon you'll be- AGH!" "Since you've appeared in front of Peashooter and a few of the plants before, I'm going to appear in front of the zombies and help them, probably!" "No need to fear and no need to shout. I'm the Lamb Devil, at your service." Trivia *The Lamb has a habit of saying "probably" a lot. Another example of this would be Jim. *Although an apprentice of Spellslamzer, The Lamb is actually the opposite of him. **Lamb even gets into arguments with Spellslamzer on many occasions. ***While Spellslamzer sides with the Plants in arguments, Lamb sides with the Zombies. *The Lamb has been stated as the ruler of the Sheol, ever since he dethroned his boss. *Lamb has also stated how his boss has been trying to kill another character (Cuphead) for seven years. **This is a reference to when Cuphead was first thought of in 2010. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Characters Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:The Binding of Isaac Characters Category:Running Gags Category:Indie Characters Category:Satan Category:Main Antagonists Category:League of Villainy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Experiments Category:Pure Evil